Constitution of Dalton-Arika
'THIS ARTICLE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. AND IS UNOFFICIAL UNTIL FINNISHED. ' Article 1 Basic Provisions Government Structure and Law Dalton-Arika is a constituent of the Sates of New Canada, and is not sovereign. But hold a very high degree of Autonomy. It can have its own government, army, symbols and culture. It is a Semi-Presodential republic with a unicamerial, with a Prime Minister as head of government and a President as head of state. both the President and Prime Minister will be ellected every year from a group of candidates each representong a political party. The New Canadian government still has authority over Dalton-Arika, and the Daltonese-Arikan government must enforce New Canadian laws as well as Daltonese-Arikan laws. Fining is not used as a punishment in Dalton-Arika. Ownership All industries in Dalotn-Arika are state owned. Terriotry The territory consists is made up of three Oblasts, these are Dalton, Arika and Cowenhasse. Dalton is located in Te Ohrid region of Vardar Madedonia, it will serve as the cultural and population centreof Dalton-Arika, Cowenhasse is located in North East England. The territoryf Arika is Matua Island, Raikoke Island and Toporkovyy island. Political ideologies Dalton-Arika is does not have any official Political ideology. Despite this, all members of the government have expressed Left-Wing views, therefore, hte coutry is under a de facto Socialist regime. Human rights, relgion and ethenic groups Ethenic groups All ethenics groups have equal rights in Dalotn-Arika. All ethenic groups wil be treat as equal by teh government, racism towards ethenic minorities is storngly disencouraged by the government. Relgion Dalotn-Arika is a secular state which accepts all relgions. Hate or racism against a relgious group is disencouraged. The government is sperate from relgion, and can not make any relgion official or try to convert citiznes to a certain relgion. LGBT Rights LGBT people are accepted as citizens of Dalton-Arika. LGBT people are also allowed to serve in the military and government. Dalton-arika recognises Same Sex Couples as well as Same Sex marrige. Anti-Gay demonstrations are illegal. Slavery and Torture All forms of Slavery and Torture are strictly outlawed. Protection All citizens are protected by the state. Symbols Flags The national flag of Dalton-Arika is a vertical tricolour of red, dark blue and white. The Coat of Arms may feature in the centre or in the white band in some variants. Coat of Arms The Coat of Arms is the Montenegrin eagle charged with three horizontal bands of black, white and red. The Coat of Arms is also charged with a black rooster blazon. The Coat of Arms lacks the crown of the Montenegrin eagle, as well as this, the eagle lacks pupils in its eyes, and the claws are the same colour as the body. Desecration laws stand for the Coat of Arms too. Desecration Laws Burning, shooting, trampling on and ripping any national symbol of Dalton-Arika is illegal. This stands for the national flag, national Coat of Arms, as well as the flags and Coat of Arms of the Obalsts, and the flag and Coat of Arms of the States of New Canada.